My Life is Complete
by aubreyjoy.miado
Summary: Robin is really curious of her past. What if there is a part of her past that is not yet revieled. ZoRobin and Lawbin guys. Please tell your friends and review. :)
1. Ship of fools

This takes place AFTER dressrosa arc please no hating I want one piece after dressrosa

AND PLEASE REVIEW. And I've add hat you a little surprise that you guys might like ;) ZoRobin and Lawbin for you guys

Chapter 1: Ship of fools

Luffy: Yay! trafy is joining us yay!

Law: Mugiwara - ya please be silent

Luffy: Sanji! meat!

Sanji: Alright we're going to have meat and sandwich

Law: **Shivering** uuuummmm bread

Sanji: Oh don't worry I'll prepare some rice cakes

Zoro: At last! we can sit back and rest

Sanji: Oh no you won't, you're going to carry the boxes and crates

Zoro: Shut up curly eyebrows!

Sanji: Oh yeah moss head!

They started their fight but Nami hit them with her clima tact

Nami: Shut up!

Zoro: Witch

Sanji: Mellorine

Robin: _At last we've escaped from dressrosa and Law - kun is a new member_ **she thought**

Nami: Robin are you okay? I'm worried about you

Robin: I'm fine Nami

Robin suddenly leaned against the wall which catched the attention of everyone

Nami: See you're not okay

Robin: No everythings fi-

Before Robin could finish her sentence she fell but Zoro and Law catched her

Zoro: Oy Robin wake up!

Law: Nico - ya!

Chopper: Ahhhhhh! Robin! we need a doctor

All: YOU ARE A DOCTOR!

Chopper: Oh yeah take her to my room

After 3 hours

Chopper: She's fine she just need some rest I think

Nami: thank goodness

Zoro: Oy Chopper what is the reason she fainted?

Law: Maybe she is just tired

Zoro: I didn't ask you

Law: I'm still a doctor

Chopper: Yes Law's right she just needed some rest

After 1 hour

Robin: I feel different

Robin stood up and realize her height decreases and is her hight is just as same as Nami

Robin: What the

Robin's voice became less mature and looked even cuter

Robin: Don't tell me I'm

Robin opened the door and see delighted smiles

All: Morning Robin!

Robin: Yeah good morning

Nami walked to Robin and noticed smething unusual

Nami: How come our height is the same?

Robin: _Shit_

Nami: Hmmmmmmmmm?

Robin: I don't know what you're talking about

Nami: Ahhhh your voice bacame less mature

Nami: Could it be?

Robin: shhhhh

Nami: The heck! you-you're 19 YEARS OLD!

All: WHAT?!

Robin: it's true well everybody please proceed to the living room I have something to tell you

All:_ Robin_

Everyone have proceeded to the living room except for Law. Law saw robin gazing at the stars with an expressionless face.

Law: Really feels nice to have a family huh?

Robin: Oh Law - kun yes it is

Law: This crew is sometimes crazy

Robin: My crew I mean our crew may be stupid as we think because we're inteligent

Law: I guess you're right

Robin: ...

Law: A ship of fools eh Nico - ya?

Robin: Yup

Law: Shall we proceed in the living room?

Robin: Yes

End of chapter 1. Hey guys if you read my story please tell your friends and review. I won't write unless you review okay? Next chapter is entitled: A Secret that is kept. Thanks guys :)


	2. The Secret That is Kept

Hi Guys I really need you to review for my next chapter and thank you Rebecca16 for being the first to review :). Remember guys the main couple is ZoRobin.

Chapter 2: The Secret That is Kept

Robin and Law arrive at the living room...

Zoro: So what are you gonna tell us?

Luffy: Yeah Robin we wanna hear it

Nami: Shut up! Now Robin can you tell us?

Robin: *sigh* Ok mina - sama I'm a... Demon Princess

All: WHAT?!

Robin: I have 2 lives, human and demon

Brook: Why didn't you tell us before Robin - san?

Robin: I just can't find the right time to tell you and also I'm afraid tha-

Mysterious person: Because maybe you don't want to use your demon powers

Robin: Dragon - sama!

Dragon: I'm here with Sabo and Koala

( I'll add SaRo too ;) )

Koala: Robin - san **jumped and hugged Robin**

A vein popped at Nami's temple seeing Koala hug Robin

Nami: Robin never hugged me before

Ussop: Your not that sweet Nami

Nami: Grrrrrrrrrr SHUT UP!

Sabo: Robin - san it's great to see you again **kissed Robin's hand **

Zoro: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Koala: Oh what a cute couple

Nami: No! only Zoro kiss Robin!

Koala: Grrrrrrrr no! Robin - san's couple is Sabo!

Nami: Just shut up! *sigh* so Dragon - chan what do you know about Robin's power?

Robin: **Her eyes darkening** master just tell them later **looking at Dragon**

Dragon: Of course, I'll be going out for some fresh air

Luffy: See you later dad

Dragon: Yes

Ussop: So you were saying Robin?

Robin: Do you guys know how is a devil fruit created?

Nami: No

Robin: Ace has the flare - flare fruit and Blackbeard has the dark - dark fruit right?

Franky: Yes and?

Robin: Those Devil Fruits came from me

All: WHAT?

Robin: When a royal is born she or he will have powers and those powers will became Devil Fruit, and the Devil Fruits will then exist in this world

Ussop: Then why are you 18?

Robin: I'm not 18 I'm 17 and this is happened because this is my demon age.

luffy: Then Robin who's stronger the owner or the one who ate the fruit?

Robin: The royal

Nami: What is the name of your kingdom?

Robin: Ragaku Kingdom

Zoro: Who's your family

Robin: I don't know I still haven't recover my memory yet

Nami: Robin, we never saw you throwing flame balls and creating darkness before

Robin: I... still need more practice to master my powers **her eyes darkened** and I never wanted to learn Haki ever again or even mastering my powers

Luffy: Why Robin I thought you wanted to become stronger?

Robin: I just can't... tell you guys it is such an ugly memory

Nami: It's ok Robin

Chopper: What kind of powers you've got?

Robin: Flames, darkness, light and crystals, when I mix flames and darkness I will have Dark Flames

( I want Robin to have the power in guilty crown like those violet crystals )

Luffy, Ussop and Chopper: How cool!

Nami: I think Robin needs some rest

Sabo, Law and Zoro: I'll escort her

The three looked at each other with angry faces

Nami: Ok you three escort her, maybe something might happen to her, and Law, Sabo **both of them looked at her**

don't be too near to Robin **evil glare**

Sabo and Law: *sigh* OK

Zoro: Ok Robin let's go

They leaved Robin in her room, but Zoro did not go out

Zoro: I'll catch up with you guys

Sabo: Why?

Zoro: Just go

Law: Just don't touch her

Zoro: Tch!

Both of them left feeling a stinging feeling in their hearts because Zoro stayed with Robin.

Robin: Why are you still here Zoro - san?

Zoro: **Hugged her **just stay strong Robin

Robin was shocked that Zoro hugged her

Zoro: Goodnight

Robin: Goodnight

Zoro walk out of the door and beginning to slap himself

Zoro: Dammit why did I do that!

Robin was lying on her bed staring at the wall, Nami is still chating with the boys. Robin felt a cold hand grab her waist, she was about to scream but her mouth was covered with the man's hands. Robin saw pink feathers falling, and realize it was Doflamingo!

Robin: Let go!

Doflamingo: Hehehe you better not scream baby - chan, for a prize like you who is rare, you should really be mine

Doflamingo lowered his arm at her long slender legs and started touching it

Robin: What do you want?

Doflamingo: I just want you to be mine babe

Robin: Help! min-

Doflamingo: **Put his hand on her mouth** hush baby - chan I just want you to calm down

Zoro and Luffy feel a strange aura and rushed to Robin's bedroom. They saw Doflamingo who's forcing Robin to kiss him, with his one hand touching Robin's legs, the other one holding her hands and his lips forcefully kissing her.

Luffy: Gumo - gumo no pistol!

Zoro: Santoryou Onigiri!

Their attacks didn't hit Doflamingo. Doflamingo removed his mouth from Robin leaving a string of saliva still connecting their lips. Doflamingo smiled and and walked near the window.

Doflamingo: I will come back for you Nico Robin! **he jumped from the window**

Zoro: **Hugged Robin** everything is alright now **he whispered**

Nami: What is going on here?!

Luffy: Doffy came

Law: What? Doflamingo came?!

Sabo: What did he do this time?

Zoro: He wants to make Robin his and when we came inside Robin's room we saw him kissing her

Law: That bastard!

Sanji: What? he force my kind Robin - chan to make love with him? I'll kill him!

Nami: Don't worry I'll alway be here for you Robin

All: Us too

Robin: Thanks guys

Next Morning

Dragon: Where is Robin?

Luffy: She's still asleep, Sanji meat! meat!

Sanji: Just wait

Dragon: I will tell you guys something and gather the crew except Robin

Nami: Ok

At the dinning table

Dragon: You do know the reason she dosen't wanna master haki and getting her powers

Chopper: No

Ussop: What happened?

Dragon: well

FLASHBACK

Dragon: Well done Robin you've really became stronger

Robin: Thanks

Dragon: Now use haki

Robin: Yes

Dragon: You've never tried using haki and you've read the book I gave you about haki

Robin: Yes, I'll do my best

Dragon: Now use it on me

Robin: Yes

Robin was about to test if she knows haki but suddenly she saw that the whole training ground turned red and the aura is so frightening.

Robin: I can't

Dragon: You can do it, concentrate

Robin: But I ca-

Dragon: Try, just try it Robin

Robin: O-o-o okay then

Dargon: Go!

Robin the leaped and attacked Dragon, but Dragon disappeared and was about to attack Robin from behind, suddenly she vanished out of nowhere,.

Dragon: _She hasn't use her hana - hana ability_** he thought**

Suddenly Robin appeared in front of him and just stood there, but suddenly Dragon flew on mid air and hit the ground. Dragon has some injuries while Robin has none.

Dragon: Well done

Robin: Drago -

Dragon saw Robin shaking and covering her face with both hands.

Dragon: Robin! are you alright?

Dragon is reaching out to touch her hand but suddenly she slapped his hand away devilishly.

Robin: Finally

Dragon: _Her voice change _**He thought**

Robin took her hands away and revealed her demon face. Silky long red hair, red fire blazing eyes and sharp teeth.

Robin: Fufufu now the world will be in my hands. THE DEMONS WILL RULE THE EARTH ONCE AGAIN!

Dragon: Robin stop this!

Robin: Why should I?!

Sabo: Robin - san!

Dragon: Control yourself Robin!

Robin: Shut up! Crystal Cross! Devil's Flames! Dark Night!

Her attacks caused a great impact on Sabo and Dragon

Sabo: I'm sorry Robin - san but I have to attack you

Dragon: Don't worry Robin you will be back to normal again

After 2 hours

Sabo: *pant* *pant*

Dragon: Robin stop this! *pant*

Robin: Hahaha you can't even attack me! Weakling!

Dragon: I have an idea Sabo

Sabo leaped and attacked Robin, but Robin dodged it, Robin thought she would avoid Sabo, Sabo caught her by her wrists.

Sabo: Don't think your the only one who knows haki

Dragon attack Robin and say an ancient spell. Robin fell into Sabo's arms, her hair is not red anymore.

Dragon: Take her to her room and watch over her

Sabo: Roger!

END OF FLASHBACK

Luffy: So that's the reason

Dragon: Yes

Chopper: Good thing you cast a spell on her and removed the demon out of her

Dragon: The demon is still in her body because it is in her blood and don't feel comfortable because her demon self is becoming even more stronger than before, even I can't defeat her

END OF CHAPTER 2

That took longer than I expected. So guys what do you think? review and tell me about it. Thank you and see you again. Next chapter is " The Demon Is Still Alive And I Saw It "


	3. The Demon Is Alive And I Saw It

Hi guys thank you for those who reviewed :D. Things are getting interesting please tell the others to read my fanfic. ENJOY

Chapter 3: The Demon Is Alive And I Saw It

Zoro: _Why does Robin need to suffer?_** He thought**

Robin entered the room...

Sanji: Robin - cchhhhwwwaaannnn! How's your dream my beautiful sweet angel?

Robin: Fufufu still alright Sanji - kun

Dragon: Robin you don't need to push yourself, you know your not in a good shape

Robin: I'm fine I just ne- **leaned on the wall**

Nami: Robin!

Law: Nico - ya?

Robin: My head h-h-h-hurts

Sabo: I think you need to re- What the..

Luffy: Robin?

Robin held her face with both of her hands and her hair became red then black again.

Zoro: Robin hang in there

Robin: I c-c-c-can't

Nami: Robin what do you feel?

Robin: Shut up!

Ussop: _Robin never had shouted at Nami like that and her voice changed_** he thought**

Robin looked at Nami...

Robin: I'm sorry Nami I never felt this way before

Nami: It's okay

Robin: Nami I- aaaaagghhhhhh! S**he held her hands on her head**

And her eyes became red then blue, red then blue, Dragon felt an aura that is frightening and scary.

Dragon: Show yourself Demon!

Demon: Don't tell me your talking to me Dragon

Robin got up and realized she said those words. Suddenly the whole room became dark and Robin begin to float on air.

Sabo: Robin - san!

Robin: Luffy... help I can't control myself

Luffy: Hey demon! get out of Robin and run away forever, I won't let you hurt her!

Robin then showed her demon self, red scary eyes, long red hair, and sharp teeth.

Demon Robin: Tch! you are so annoying Monkey D. Luffy, don't you know your still talking to the Robin you know

Luffy and Nami: The Robin we know never talks to anyone like that!

Demon Robin: My my it's still me

Ussop: No way

Demon Robin: Don't tell me that I'm giving you all those smiles and kindness will make me good? HOW FOOLISH!, I'm still the princess of demons and I will rule the whole world!

Luffy: I'm sorry Robin... Gumo gumo no Gatling

All of them attacked her but still no luck.

Demon Robin: Hahaha you still di- what the hell?!

Robin's hair became black and her eyes became blue again.

Demon Robin: _Shit! My powers still are not enough, somebody must create that ritual_ **she thought** MARK MY WORDS STRAWHATS I WILL BE BACK TO KILL YOU! AAAGGGGGHHHHH!

Robin became normal but still unconscious. All of the became worried for Robin and decided to know about her past as a demon.

Robin: Luffy? everyone?

All: Don't worry Robin we' re here

Robin: **Tears running down her cheeks** I told you I'm dangerous for you all

Law: All of us are dangerous Nico - ya

Robin: I know but

Luffy: No buts Robin your a strawhat member and we will help you, we all love you Robin

Law, Zoro and Sabo: _Yeah I love you Robin_ **they thought**

Robin: Thank you Luffy

Next Morning

Zoro is the one who got up first, he went to the kitchen to get some water. Suddenly he saw Robin looking at the mirror with one hand touching the wall to support herself, and is panting very hard.

Robin: Zoro - kun?

Zoro: Are you alright Robin?

Robin put her hand on the mirror. Zoro is really worried about Robin, to his surprise her reflection is her demon self and is grinning at him devilishly.

Zoro: Who's that?

Robin: Who is who?

Zoro then saw her demon self disappearing and mumbled something.

Zoro: Nothing I must be dreaming

Robin: Oh, OK

At The Dining Table

Robin: Thanks for the breakfast Sanji - kun, I better go to my room

Sanji: Okay my beautiful Lady

When Robin got out they are discussing something on how to get rid of the demon.

Dragon: It's hopeless if you want to kill the demon you must kill Robin too, and we can't do that because she must be alive

Chopper: Maybe she's dead, she used all her powers right?

Zoro: **Eyes darkened** no I saw her

Dragon: Told you, all of you must be prepared, she'll become stronger is someone will create the ritual

Nami: What ritual?

Dragon: The ritual that will completely awaken her, but first she must have a great anger. Her personality is divided into two guardians; The angel and the demon

Ussop: She has a angelic side right? Then where is she

Dragon: She is becoming weaker and weaker everytime

Luffy: Why?

Dragon: I don't know

Zoro: The Demon is alive and I saw her, I must protect Robin no matter what

END OF CHAPTER 3

So what do you think guys :D. Please review and I will updat sooner, I'm still busy because I' fighting to become the Valedictorian. REVIEW PLEASE and read my other story " Together Forever "


	4. Valentines Day and Love is In The Air!

Hi guys! Please review. I don't own one piece again. SO here you have it.

Chapter 4: Valentines Day and Love is in the Air!

Zoro: *yawn* it's morning already?

Zoro saw his crew mates exhausted and panting so hard.

Zoro: Hey, why are you guys so tired? It's so sunny

Nami: **Punched Zoro on the head** you bastard! we are defending our lives while your still sleeping!

Zoro: Tch!

Luffy: Shishishi! That was fun!

Robin: Nami - san where is our next destination?

Nami: **Hugged** **Robin** don't worry my cute friend our next destination is Love Island

Robin: Love Island?

Nami: Ohhhhhhhh! you're so cute!

Ussop: What is wrong with Nami?

Franky: I'm gonna check the calendar

Zoro: Oy, ummm

Robin: What is it Zoro - kun?

Zoro: Here **handed Robin the book she was looking for** I've found it under the cupboard

Nami: Ohhhhh, what a cute couple!

Law and Sabo: _Tch! their not, Robin is mine_** they thought**

Robin:**Hugged Zoro** thank you your's so kind **kissed Zoro**

Robin: fufufufu yor so red Zoro - kun, are you sick

Zoro: No! I'm not hmph

Robin: fufufufu your so stubborn

Koala: Hey Sabo, make your move now

Sabo: Later

Koala: You don't want Zoro to get Robin, right?

Sabo: Okay then

Law: Hey Nico - ya!

Robin: Yes?

Law: Do you wanna go to the library with me in Love Island?

Robin: Of course

Sabo and Zoro: Us too

Robin: ...

Nami: Woah! Robin, they really want to hang out with you

Robin: Nami

Nami: Okay you three are just friends

Robin: Sure you can

Law: _Tch! I wanted to have a date with Nico - ya_** he thought**

AFTER 5 MIN.

Franky: What the!

All boys: What is that Franky?

Franky: Come here guys

All the boys walked to Franky except for Robin,Nami and Koala because they are sun bathing.

Zoro: Don't tell me tomorrow is...

Law: Valentines Day

Luffy: So guys who are you going out with?

Law and Sabo: Robin

Sanji: No! Robin - chwan, Nami -swan and Koala - chwan are mine

Ussop: Who are you going out Zoro?

Zoro: Secret

Luffy: Tell us

Zoro: Tch! no way

Nami: What's wrong

The boys covered the calendar

Ussop: Ummmmm, nothing Nami

Nami: Oh I see, what's the date of tomorrow?

Zoro: Febuary 9

Nami: Oh I see, that means there is only 5 days till Valentines day

Chopper: Yes

Then Sabo entered Robin's room and see her sleeping

Sabo: _She's so beautiful_** he thought**

Sabo stole a kiss on Robin's forehead.

Sabo: _I love you_ **he thought**

Sabo walked out of Robin's room

After 4 hours

Robin saw white roses and a letter beside it.

Robin: Nami - san is this yours?

Nami: No read the letter

Robin: Ok

_ Nico Robin, I love you _

_ From: Doflamigo_

Nami: That damn bastard

Robin: Nami - san, you know that Valentines day is tomorrow right?

Nami: What do you mean? today is February 9

Robin: Nope today is Febuary 13

Nami: Those idiots

Nami went to the boys and hit their heads with her clima tact

Robin: _Zoro_ **she** **thought**

Robin saw Sabo

Robin: Sabo - san?

Sabo: Yes?

Robin: Nothing

Sabo: **Leaned at Robin and smiled** you do know that tomorrow is Valentines day right?

Robin: **Blush** yes why?

Sabo: Oh, nothing I just questioned you because maybe I can be your perfect couple

Robin: What?

Sabo: Just Joking, Oh and **patted Robin's head** Advance Happy Valentines Day

Sabo left and after 3 minutes and Law came.

Law: Hi Nico - ya

Robin: Hi

Law: So who will be your date?

Robin: **Blushing**

Law: Fufufufu, do you know Nico - ya that you're so beautiful and cute when you blush

Robin: Ummmmmm... **still blushing**

Law: **Hugged her** Advance Happy Valentines Day Nico - ya

Robin: Yes, Happy Valentines too Law - kun

Law left and Zoro came.

Zoro: Ummmmmmmmmm... Robin

Robin: Yes?

Zoro: **Pecked Robin on her cheeks** Advance Happy Valentines Day Robin

Robin: Y-y-y-yeah you to Zoro - kun

Unknown to Robin that a sneaky cat burglar saw everything that happened, it was Nami.

Nami: _Hehehehehe a love quadrangle eh?_ **she thought**

Naxt Morning ( Valentines Day )

( I'll add a little LuNa )

Luffy: HAPPY VALENTINES DAY EVERYONE!

Nami: Ummmmmmmm... Luffy

Luffy: Yes

Nami: Can we uummmmmm you know

Luffy: Go to Love island together?

Nami: Yes

Luffy: Of course, I love you Nami

Nami: Really?

Luffy: Yeah shishi

Nami kissed Luffy.

Robin: ...

Sabo, Law and Zoro: Hey Robin, let's go together in Love island

Zoro: No, I'm going with her!

Law: No, I will!

Sabo: No, I will!

Nami: Shut up! you three should go with her **winked at the blushing Robin**

After 4 minutes

Nami: See you later Robin

Robin: Good luck on the date

Nami: I will

Law: Hey there's a festival over there

Robin: Let's go there

Zoro: Ok

Sabo: Let me escort you Robin - san

Law: Hey, Nami - ya told us that all three of us should be with her

Sabo: Tch! eyeliner dude

Zoro: Will you two shut up

Law: At least I'm not a moss ball

Zoro: Grrrrrrrrrr

When they arrived at the festival they win prizes for Robin and Robin was very happy.

Law: Nico - ya we'll just buy something to eat okay?

Robin: Fine by me

Sabo: Okay then let's go

Zoro: Yes

Robin waited for them until a hand grabbed her waist

Guy 1: Hey baby

Robin: Let go!

Guy 2: No way, your a hot and sexy babe and we wanna have some private time with you sexy - chan

Robin: Go spend the night with someone else

Guy 3: Hey boss look , a hot babe that you can have sex with

Leader: Woah, blue eyes, soft hair, long legs, curvy waist, big boobs and rosy pink lips **cupped Robin's chin **hehehehe you make me so hard right now hottie - chan

Robin: Let g-

Before Robin could finish her sentence lights appeared and slashed the rapists to death.

Law: Nico - ya are you alright?

Robin: Yes

Sabo: What do they do

Robin: They almost raped me

Sabo: _Because your so drop dead gorgeous and your body is desirable_** he thought**

Law: Tch! we would have gotten here earlier is Ronoana - ya is not bad in directions

Zoro: Shut up polka dot head

Sabo: Shut up you two

Zoro: Oh, I've just remember Robin go to that place pointing at a large satge

Robin: Why

Law: **Leaned at Robin** it's a s-e-c-r-e-c-t

Zoro and Law: Move your stupid face away from her eyeliner guy

Law: Tch!

Robin: Ok

After 3 hours

Robin: _What is this light feeling in my chest, could it be? I'm in love with Sabo - kun, Law - kun and Zoro - kun? No, I_ _must not ruin there dreams_ **she thought**

Nami: Hey Robin how's your day?

Robin: It's so fun, hey how's the date

Nami: The best date ever

Sabo: Make sure that you'll go there Robin -san

Robin: Of course

Nami: Shit I forgot about the show!

Robin: What show?

Nami: _Oh shit_ **she thought**

Sabo glared at her

Nami: A fashion show

Robin: Really where?

Nami: I forgot the venue

Robin: Oh I see

Robin's not a fool she knows that Nami is hiding something.

Nami: I'll be going

Robin: Okay

After an hour ( In the stage where Zoro pointed )

Robin: Well too bad there not here

She was about to leave when light appeared on stage and there stood Zoro, Law and Sabo with princely clothes.

Sabo: We dedicate this song to the beautiful Nico Robin

Robin saw Nami behind the stage and giving her a thumbs up.

( You can search this song in youtube just type " Pretty rhythm kouji robot " please search it it's so beautiful and in this part Zoro, Law and Sabo are singing this song to Robin )

And the music started

_Dore hodo aoi yami ni ochite yuku?_  
_Boku wa maigo no mama Hitori tachi tsukusu_  
_Itooshikatta sekai no subete wa_  
_MEDUUSA ni miirare eien ni kaseki e to_

_Sore demo kietakunai kotoba ga koe ga sugu soba de umare tsuzukeru yo_

_Utaitai utaitai_  
_Katai mune no kara tokesou dayo Mune okubyou na mama nano ni Naze?_  
_Karada juu de abareru Agaku boku ga iru_  
_Kasukana oto chiisana MERODI_  
_Souka kore wa... ...Kore wa hikari...?_

_Boku wa kachi no nai kurumi wari ningyou_  
_Tada, kokoro wo kudaku... Dakedo omotteta_

_Boku wa kachi no nai kurumi wari ningyou_  
_Tada, kokoro wo kudaku... Dakedo omotteta_

_Utaitai todoketai_  
_Soshite mou ichido hikari no naka Ippo zutsu aruki dashitai_  
_Imi no nai mainichi wo sukoshi zutsu kaeru_  
_Sonna yuuki Saisei no hi_  
_Kono saki... Mirai ni sagasu yo..._

_Utaitai todoketai_  
_Osaekirenai yo Kawaita nodo kake agaru Taisetsu na omoi_  
_Atarashii boku no tame boku wa inori kome_  
_Hibikaseru yo MERODI Kore wo_  
_gKibou h to nazukete ii kai?_

_Kibouh to nazukete ii kai?_

When the music ended all three of them leaned and kissed Robin on her cheeks and forehead. Sabo kissed her head, Law kissed her right cheek and Zoro kissed her left cheek

Robin: **Blushing so hard **

Nami: Hehehe my plan worked

After 10 minutes

Robin: That was so embarassing

She then saw three gifts. She opened Law's gift and has a purple diamond necklace, Sabo's gift is a violet diamond bracelet and Zoro's gift is a purple diamond earings. Each of their gifts has a red rose

Robin: Three roses eh?

Nami: Hehehehehehehe do you know what three roses mean?

Robin: No

Nami: It means " I love you ", kkkkkyyyyyaaaaa! they like you

Robin: **Blush**

END OF CHAPTER 4

Hi guys please review I beg you T-T. Anyways thank you for reading


	5. Happy Birthday Robin!

Hi Guys I'm back! Hope you guys enjoy ;)

Chapter 5: Happy B - day Robin!

Nami: Luffy!

Luffy: Yes?

Nami: Stop eating all the food!

Luffy: I'm sorry

Sanji: *sob* *sob* Nami - san is with Luffy

Robin: Don't cry Sanji - san

Sanji: Oh yes! I still have you Robin - chwaaan~

Zoro: Dumb love machine

Sanji: Shut up moss ball!

Zoro: I'm gonna kill you!

Nami: **Hit their heads** cut the crap!

Robin: I'm going out for some fresh air Nami - san

Nami: Ok

Luffy: Hey Nami when is Robin's birthday?

Nami: Febuary... Oh shit! Robin's birthday have passed already!

Luffy: What are we gonna do?

Nami: I know that Robin didn't tell us that her birthday have passed because she didn't want us to work

Sabo: I really think Robin - san deserves a birthday

Nami: Exactly! And a debut is a woman's blooming period

Zoro: What is a debut? **titling his head**

Nami: *Sigh* hopeless idiot, a debut only happens if your 18 and it's the time when you'll become a young lady

Ussop: And Robin is 17 if we celebrate her birthday she'll be 18 and her debut

Nami: I'll prepare everything and the setting ids perfect!

Zoro: Why?

Nami: Our next destination is Luxurious Island, that place is so perfect for a debut

Sanji: Ohhhh~ it's Robin - chwan's birthday I'll be her first dance

Nami: No Sanji you'll be her last dance

Sanji: *sob *sob*

Nami: Hey whatever you do don't tell her we're holding a birthday for her

Zoro, Law and Sabo: _What should I give Robin for her birthday? _**they**** thought**

Nami: I'll buy Robin lots and lots of books and dresses

Robin: What are you guys talking about? **smile**

Nami: Nothing

Robin: Hmmmmm Ok

AFTER 7 MINUTES

Ussop: Land!

Nami: Finally, we've arrived in Luxurious Island

They docked Sunny in a nearby dock

Zoro: *Yawn* we're here

Sabo: Yes

Zoro: At last!

Nami: Hey Robin I'm just gonna go to a hotel to prepare for your b-

Robin: My what?

Nami: Nothing I just slip my tongue hehehehehehehe

Robin: Okay then

Robin's not a fool she knows that Nami is hiding something.

Robin: Let me go with you Nami - san

Nami: Ummmm no you can't... ummmmmmm **looked at the boys** Aha! go with Zoro, Sabo and Law

Robin: Ummm ok then

Law, Zoro, Sabo and Robin are roaming around the island and see many riches and golds.

Zoro: So ummmm Robin, do you like my gift?

Robin: Yes thank you so much

Sabo and Law: How about our gifts?

Robin: I like them to

Zoro: Wait **looked at a painting**

Law: What is it Zoro - ya?

Zoro: Robin is this you?

Robin: No... but it looks like...

The painting looked like a white - haired woman with a shimmering beauty and white with wings and a raven - haired man with dark wings and ice power.

Robin: _Mom _**she thought **

Sabo: You look like this woman here Robin - san

Robin: Yeah

Zoro: An angel and demon

Robin:_ Why is this painting here?_** she thought**

IN ROBIN's MIND

Demon Robin: No! somebody must create the awakening ritual

Angel Robin: You're not getting away from this!

Demon Robin: Tch! you're hopeless, you can't even get out from that cage

Angel Robin: Why is there so much hatred in your heart?

Demon Robin: Tch! humans are pests to us

Angel Robin: No their not! We're supposed to be guardians

Demon Robin: Being a guardian means boring jobs and keeping someone balanced between good and evil

Angel Robin: That's right! That's why our symbol is Ying and Yang

Demon Robin: You still don't get it do you

Angel Robin: ...

Demon Robin: This so - called symbol means that every positive has negative and every negative has positive

Angel Robin: That's why you Robin must be controlled between good and evil!

Demon Robin: Being balanced means weakness

Angel Robin: what do you mean?

Demon Robin: With darkness you're unstoppable and powerful, remember Robin wants to become stronger

Angel Robin: Goodness is always on top hatred

Demon Robin: No, once she's a complete demon she'll be happy to gain power

Angel Robin: Please stop this

Demon Robin: No I won't, I will stop the human race and start a new era of demons

Angel Robin: You were once kind and sweet, what happened to you?

Demon Robin: **Evil grin** ...

Angel Robin: Answer me!

Demon Robin: See you later

BACK TO ZORO, LAW,SABO AND ROBIN

Robin: Hi Nami

Nami: Let's go to the gown shop now

Robin: Okay then

AT THE GOWN SHOP

Robin: How about this?

Nami: No

Robin: This?

Nami: Wow! your so beautiful!

Robin: Thanks

Nami: You really look good on violet

Robin: Ummm for what is this gown anyway?

Nami: It's a s - e - c - r - e - t **wink**

Robin: *sigh*

IN DRESSR0SA

Doflamingo: So they're celebrating a debut for my love?

Spy: Yes sir

Doflamingo: Send this letter and gift from me to Nico Robin

Spy: Understood

IN THE HOTEL BALLROOM

The boys are in their room and they are getting ready for their friend's debut. All of the boys are wearing tuxedo.

Nami: Robin, before your going to get in the ballroom wear a blindfold

Robin: Why?

Nami: hehehehe that's for you to know

Nami tied the blindfold on Robin's head and covered her eyes with it.

Nami: Don't worry I'll be holding your hand to guide you

Robin: Okay then

Nami: Now, when I count to three open your eyes, ready?

Robin: Ready Nami - san

Nami: 1...2... and 3 tadaaa!

All except Robin: HAPPY BIRTHADY ROBIN!

Robin: What is this?

Nami: Your birthday passed and we felt bad about forgetting your birthday especially in your debut

Luffy: That's why Nami planed to have your debut now

Zoro, Law, Sabo and Sanji: **Jaw drop** Wow!

Robin: What's wrong?

Zoro: Umm nothing it's just you're beautiful

Robin: **Blush** thank you

AFTER THE FEAST

Nami: Okay the first dance is Law next Sabo then the other boys and the last dance should be Zoro

Zoro: You did this on purpose do you **glared at Nami**

Nami: You don't like it then?

Zoro: Just joking

Koala: Hey! The true prince must be the last dance so it should be Sabo!

Nami: You're not the boss here!

Koala: Grrrrrrr! Did Robin - san told you that you'll be in charge huh, orange freak!

Nami: At least I don't cling on branches

Koala: You little!

Nami: You wanna fight eh?!

Luffy: Hey that's enough

THE PARTY ENDED

Robin: Thank you everyone for being kind to me

Luffy: You don't need to thank us Robin you're a strawhat pirate after all shishishi

Dragon: I'm glad that you're in my son's crew Robin - san

Robin: Mina - sama, thank you so much

Law: **Smiled at Robin**

Nami: Oh shit! we forgot to give you your presents

Franky: So what are we waiting for? Let's give Robin - sis her presents

Luffy gave Robin a blazer, Sanji gave her a feminine perfume and roses, Zoro gave her a sword, Nami gave her a very expensive dress, Ussop and Franky made her a big drawer and bookshelf for her, Chopper gave her a history book, Brook made her a song, Sabo gave her a music box and Law gave her a magical bracelet.

Robin: Thank you everyone, I'll treasure this

All: You're very welcome

Nami: Hey, who's present is this **holding a pink box and a letter**

Sanji: Not mine

All of the boys: Not mine either

Nami: Hmmm it must have been from one of you because it says her; To: Nico Robin

Robin: Open it Nami - san

Nami: It's your birthday Robin, you open it

Robin opened the gift and saw a red pendant necklace.

Nami: Wow! so shiny

Robin read the letter

Dear Nico Robin,

Happy birthday my love.

From: Doflamingo 3

Law: That loser

Zoro: It seems that he's still wants Robin

Robin: Yeah but what does he want from me?

Nami: Worry about this tomorrow, it's your birthday today

Robin: You're right

IN THEIR ROOM

Robin: *sigh* the party ended somehow

Nami and Koala: hehehehehehe the party is still not over

Robin: What do you mean

All of them ( including the boys ) have dirty smile on their faces and each of them is holding a pillow.

Robin: Ummmm guys?

All except Robin: PILLOW FIGHT!

All of them threw Robin all their pillows and Robin started to fight back. After an hour all of them fell asleep. In the morning Robin woke up and realized that she had slept on Zoro's chest and saw Sabo and Law hugging her.

Robin: Birthday parties are no that bad after all **blush**

END OF CHAPTER 5

Hi guys I'm now tired and your reviews will really help me regain my energy back. Please review so that I will update sooner or later.


	6. I Will Meet You Again Someday

Hi guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated sooner. Well here you have. In this part Olivia is alive and Aokiji is well... that's a surprise ;). HOPE YOU'LL ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW

Chapter 6: I Will Meet You Again Someday

Luffy: _Why cant I sleep?_ **He thought**

Luffy went to the refrigerator to get something to eat. Then suddenly he saw a tall and dark figure leaning on Robin's bedroom door.

Aokiji: It's has been a while Mugiwara

Luffy: What do you want?

Aokiji: ...

Luffy: Answer me! Are you here for Robin?

Aokiji: *Sigh* I'm not part of the government now, remember?

Luffy: Then why are you here?

Aokiji: I want to join you

Luffy: Huh?

Aokiji: Let me join in you beautiful crew

Luffy: Why?

Aokiji: It's a secret, but it doesn't involve any harm to your crew mates

Luffy: Hmmmmmm... okay

NEXT MORNING

All except Robin: WHAT THE HECK!

Robin: Luffy! why did you agree to such a thing?

Luffy: He said so

Aokiji: Don't worry Nico Robin, I won't harm any of you

Robin: Tch! I'll go outside for a walk

Zoro: I'll go with you

IN THE ISLAND ( ROBIN AND ZORO )

Robin: Why do you want to follow me?

Zoro: To make sure you're safe

Robin: Oh, how protective of you

Zoro: Tch! Just doing my job woman

A group of guys whistled when Robin passed them. One of them shouted " Hot Babe! " which made Zoro give him his death glare.

Zoro: Don't look at her that way

Guy: *Gulp* y-y-y-y-yes

Robin: You don't need to do that Zoro - kun, I'm already used to thing like this

Zoro: He's so stupid

Robin: Oh I get it, you're jealous

Zoro: Humph!

Robin: Fufufu you're so grumpy and at the same time cute

Zoro: **Blush** w-w-w-whatever

Robin: Fufufufufu

AT THE SHIP

Robin: We're back

Nami: Hi Robin!

Zoro: Geez, books are really heavy.

Nami: You two look like a couple

Robin and Zoro: **Blush** what do you mean?

Nami: It's like Robin is your GF because you're like her boyfriend whio's carrying everything she buys

Zoro: Nonsense

Nami: Oh, two virgins in love hehehehehe

Robin: Nami

Nami: Joking

All of them roam around the island when the marines saw them and attacked them

Robin: They're so many

Luffy: Damn marines

Zoro: Let's just end this crusade

Aokiji: Ice time

All of the marines were killed, unknown to Robin a marine stood up and almost killed Robin. Of course Robin knew and was about to kill him when a ray of light passed which killed the marine officer.

Nami: Nice one Robin!

Robin: That's not my power

Law: Huh?

Robin: Yeah, light is my power but... I didn't do it

Aokiji:_ A ray of light... It's not Kizaru... Don't tell me it's_ **Aokiji thought **I'm going after that light

Robin: Why?

Aokiji: Something important

Luffy: Ok

Aokiji followed the light. When the light stopped and it revealed a slender woman wearing a hood.

Aokiji: Hey! you there

Woman: _It's him_ **she thought **

The woman continue to walk and ignore Aokiji.

Aokiji: Hey I said wait!

Aokiji grabbed her arm. The hood fell and revealed the woman's face.

Aokiji: O-o-o-o-Olivia?

Olivia: Aokiji **calm tone**

Aokiji: You're alive?

Olivia: I should better go

Aokiji: Do you know Robin is here?

Olivia: Yes

Aokiji: Go to her, she would be happy to see you

Olivia: Does she know about you?

Aokiji: No... I don't want to hurt her

Olivia: Then I have the same reason

Aokiji: **Tighten his grip** why are hiding from me and Robin for all these years?

Olivia: If I remember, you left us and hide from us and let go of me_  
_

Aokiji: You've change the color of your hair

Olivia: None of your business

Aokiji: Olivia... did you tell Robin her past?

Olivia: She already knows

Aokiji: **Leaned at Olivia's face** Olivia

Olivia: Get away from me! You've left me alone!

Aokiji: I'm sorry Olivia, I love you** cupped her chin**

Olivia: Let me g-

Aokiji kissed Olivia on her lips. Unknown to Aokiji, Kizaru was watching

Kizaru: Hmmmmm... He took away my pride and he took away the woman I've loved

Kizaru left and thought back then when he is still giving Olivia flowers and love letters

Olivia: I should better go now

Aokiji: Stay with me

Olivia: I'm sorry

Aokiji: What about Robin?

Olivia: I can't show my face to her again

Aokiji: Robin's a smart girl, she can recognize you

Olivia disappeared and Aokiji went back to the ship. Aokiji saw Robin humming the song that Aokiji sang to Olivia when they were still teenagers.

Aokiji: How did you know that song?

Robin: I don't know I just remembered this tune

Aokiji: I'm so sorry Nico Robin, for hurting your crew

Robin: I already forgave you

Aokiji: Nico Robin

Robin: Yes?

Aokiji: If your father is alive... what will you feel?

Robin: I don't know... he left me, but still I love him

Aokiji: What if your father is a marine?

Robin: I'll accept him for who he is

Aokiji: Oh, I see then **looked at Robin**

Robin: This aura...

Aokiji: What aura?

Robin: He's here

Aokiji: Who

Robin: Dad

Aokiji: You know that he's alive?

Robin: Yes, I remembered his aura because of my powers

Aokiji: Robin...

Robin: Huh?

Aokiji: I miss you **  
**

Robin: What do you mean?

Aokiji: I'm your father

Robin: Dad?

Aokiji: I'm so sorry for not telling you... I'm afraid that you won't accept me because I'm a marine admiral

Robin: IDIOT!

Aokiji: ?

Robin: That's the reason why you left me?! I've struggled too much **crying**

Aokiji: I'm sorry Robin

Robin: You've almost killed me! Is that what a father wants to do with her daughter?!

Aokiji: Robin, I'm sorry

Robin: Still...

Aokiji: Robin?

Robin: Still, you're my father and I love you dad! **Hugged Aokiji while crying**

Aokiji: Robin, you've grown so much my princess

Robin: Dad, don't you leave me again! **crying**

A ray of light was watching them

Aokiji: I won't, now that I've found you

A ray of light was watching them with a smile

Olivia: Good for you guys

Olivia left and walked to her apartment.

WHEN THE CREW ARRIVE

All: What!

Robin: Yes his my dad

Aokiji: See, like father like daughter

Ussop: Nope, I think Robin's beauty came from her mom

Nami: Yes 99% from the mother and 1% from the father

Aokiji: Tch! and all the men in this crew

All the male: Yes?

Aokiji: Don't flirt around my daughter, she's too young to date

Law: I like your daughter

Aokiji: I'll kill you sooner or later

Law: Joking **looked at Robin and winked**

Robin: You're gonna sail with us dad?

Aokiji: Yes

Robin: *Sigh* okay. You said that I'm too young to date then why are you flirting with mom when she's 17 years old?

Aokiji: She's the one who's flirting

Aokiji felt someone grab his hair.

Aokiji: _Damn Olivia_ **he thought**

Robin: I hope that mom is here

Aokiji: She's here and she's alive

Robin: Where is she?

Aokiji: In this island

Robin: I'll find her

Nami: Robin, it's too dark and there are many drunkards at this time

Robin: Then I'll find her tomorrow then

Ussop: We'll go with you

Sanji: I'm sure Robin - chan's mom is as hot like her

Aokiji: Don't you dare touch my wife

Sanji: Whatever,

Luffy: *Yawn* I'm sleepy

Franky: Let's sleep now

Nami: Okay everyone goodnight

Aokiji: Goodnight boobie - chan

Robin: **Grabbed Aokiji's hair** you better not flirt around Nami or else if mom knows about this she'll kill you

At the same time Aokiji felt someone grab his hair.

Aokiji: _Shit! Robin and Olivia are killing me _**he thought**

Robin: Goodnight

Aokiji: Yeah goodnight

IN THE GIRL'S ROOM

Nami was about to enter Robin's room when she saw a bright light and revealed a beautiful woman that looked like Robin. Nami stopped in her tracks and hide and looked at the scene.

Nami: _She looks like Robin.. don't tell me she's_** she thought**

The woman kissed Robin's forehead and whispered something then leave. Nami just sleep and was happy for Robin that her mother is still alive.

NEXT MORNING

The crew went looking for Olivia

Nami: Hey guys have you found her yet

Zoro: Nope

Robin: I can find her myself, you fon't need to push yourselves

Luffy: Robin, we're nakama and we help each other

Aokiji: Such loyal friends

Nami: Okay follow us we will split up later again

Luffy: Yes lunch!

Robin: Fufufufu

They passed a house. A woman was looking at Robin with wide eyes ( she's not Olivia ) she followed Robin and put her hand on her shoulder.

Woman: Robin?

Robin: **Wide eyes** aunt Roji!?

Robin felt angry because the bad memories began to flow again.

END OF CHAPTER 6

Phew! please review. I'll put Robin's aunt, hey if you guys know the name of her aunt's daughter please tell me. PLEASE REVIEW! And I'll try to update sooner.


	7. Do You Think I'll Forget?

Hi guys! Please review. Please tell me if you want SaRo.

Chapter 7: Do you think I'll Forget?

Robin: Aunt Roji?!

Roji: You are a demon!

Oharan people: Demon!

Robin was absorbed by darkness and saw her demon self.

Robin: What are you doing!?

Demon Robin: Do you see this pathetic people...they should be killed **pointing at the human crowd**

Robin: Get out of my mind!

Demon Robin: You are a demon and the humans are your enemies

Robin: No they're not!

Demon Robin: Humans are pests look **making an image**

Robin saw people killing and hurting demons.

Demon Robin: You see those suffering people **devilish grin**

Robin: **Breathing very hard and shaking**

Demon Robin: Those are your kind, my kind

Robin: These are not happening!

Demon Robin: Oh really, how about the marines, they are humans and they are killing your kind

Robin: N-n-n-no these can't be true...I'm not like you!

Demon Robin: Oh I almost forgot...Monkey D. Luffy

Robin: What do you want from my captain?

Demon Robin: Your captain said that he will eliminate all demons

Robin: Luffy will never hurt me

Demon Robin: *Sigh* don't you get it? He is the one who made you good

Robin: It's a good thing I'm good

Demon Robin: No it's not, if you didn't meet him, I'm sure not a single demon will suffer

Robin: I don't get it

Demon Robin: If you're a demon now, you could rule the earth and stop the human race! And it's his fault why are your people suffering

Robin: My friends are humans! I respect them

Demon Robin: Just wait...and if your a demon you could have the powers that are beyond your reach

Robin: I don't need power!

Demon Robin: Oh really? Then back then you said that the world should only be for powerful creatures

Robin: No! Get out

Demon Robin: Remember, humans made you suffer

Robin: **Eyes darkened** do you think I'll forget that?

Demon Robin: Go! let your anger flow into your brain

Robin: Hatred is not a best option, and love is something that I've got to fight you!

Demon Robin: There is no love!

Robin: You think love doesn't exist because you don't fell love

Demon Robin: Arg! remember this, you'll regret everything you've just said

Robin's surrounding began to float and saw her friends dying.

Robin: NO!

Voices: Robin...Robin...Robin

Robin: Leave me alone!

A woman holding a sword and killed Luffy. Robin saw a dark - haired woman that stabbed Luffy on his back, it was blur and Robin can't see the woman clearly, after a while the vision is clear and saw herself laughing at her bloodied captain, Monkey D. Luffy.

Robin: Stop it! Please!

Voices: Robin

A flash of light appeared and then she saw Zoro's face.

Zoro: Robin are you alright?

Robin: **Hugged Zoro** *Sob* please don't leave me

Zoro: We won't leave you...I promise

Law: Nico - ya are you alright?

Sabo: Robin - san what happened?

Robin: **Shaking** I'm afraid...I saw myself killing Luffy

Sabo: We know that you would not kill Luffy

Law: He's right, we know that you are kind and protective

Zoro: Robin, everything is gonna be fine

Nami: Hey, I've herd Robin screaming, is eveything okay?

Robin: Nami - san

Nami: Another nightmare?

Robin: **Nod**

Luffy: Robin, what is it?

Robin: Please...I don't want to talk about it

Luffy: It's okay

Aokiji: Don't worry Robin, it's alright

Robin: Thanks dad

NEXT MORNING (MARINE HEAD QUARTERS)

Doflamingo: The time has come

Kizaru: Have you prepared everything?

Doflamingo: Do you agree in my plan?

Kizaru: Yes, she's too dangerous to be our enemy

Doflamingo: Everything is settled

Akainu: She will be the 4th Admiral

Doflamingo: I will start my plan tomorrow

IN THE SUNNY - GO

Robin: Hi Zoro - kun

Zoro: Yeah hi **blushing**

Robin: Are you sick? Your face is really red

Zoro: _Thanks to your beauty_ **he thought**

Robin: Zoro - kun, do you ummmm...

Zoro: What is it?

Robin: Do you trust me?

Zoro: Who knows

Robin: Please tell me

Zoro: A little bit

Robin: Oh, I see

Zoro: I still can't trust you fully

Robin: I can see that

Zoro: You are still a stranger to me

Robin:** Eyes darkened**

Zoro: Still, you are my friend

Robin: Huh?

Zoro: I know you're doing your best to earn my trust

Robin: What do you mean?

Zoro: I trust you, and I'm sorry

Robin: For what?

Zoro: For hurting yo

Robin: It's alright Zoro - kun

Zoro: The others are waiting, let's go

Robin: **Smile** yes

Law: Nico - ya, where are you?

Robin: We're here Law - kun

Law: Oh thank goodness you're safe

Zoro: What do you need polka dot head?

Law: Shut up! I came here to see Nico - ya

They heard a crash in the kitchen and saw Sanji with a bruised face.

Robin: Sanji - san, what happened?

Sanji: That damn bastard

Zoro: Who is?

Sanji: Doflamingo

Law: He's here again?!

Sanji: Yes **looked at Zoro** I thought you're in your room

Zoro: I just went out to get some fresh air Sanji

Robin: _Did Zoro - kun just say "Sanji" and not curly eyebrows?_ **she thought**

Zoro: If you'll excuse me, I'm tired

Law: Nico - ya, call Chopper

Robin: Yes

Law: Sanji - ya is badly injured

Chopper: He'll be alright, he just needs some rest

Sanji: Thank you Chopper, you're the best

CHopper: Complementing me is **stupid dancing happily**

Law and Robin: He looks kinda happy **sweatdrop**

Sanji: Goodnight my Angel

Robin: Goodnight Sanji - kun

Law: Nico - ya, I'll escort you to your room

Robin: No thanks Law - kun, you're tired now

Law: Are you sure

Robin: **Smile** yes

Law: Alright then, goodnight Nico - ya

Robin was walking to their room when someone grabbed her.

Robin: Doflamingo!

Zoro: Whoa, Robin it's me

Robin: Oh, I'm sorry Zoro - kun

Zoro: I'm going to show you something

Robin: What is it?

Zoro: You'll see

Robin feels uncomfortable when Zoro is around now.

Zoro: **Grabbed her hands** lets go

Robin: Y-y-yes

Zoro lead her to an empty room and gave her a maniac smirk.

Robin: Z-Z-Zoro - kun, please stop moving forward

Zoro: **Smirk** you're a beautiful creature

Robin: What do you mean?

Zoro: Hahahaha look up

Robin: *Gasp* y-y-you're not Zoro - kun **shaking**

Zoro is suddenly changing into someone different and strong.

Doflamingo: Hahahaha! I knew that you wold fall right into my trap

Robin: What have you done to Zoro - kun?!

Doflamingo: I made him unconsciousness for a while and tied him up

Robin: Let go of him!

Doflaming: **Cupped Robin's chin** only if you'll come with me

Zoro: *Cough* d-d-don't do it Robin

Robin: Zoro - kun, please stop moving!

Zoro: Doflamingo! let go of her

**Doflamingo:** No way, she'll be our 4th Admiral

Robin: 4th Admiral?

Zoro: She wouldn't be

Doflamingo: **Punched Zoro** you better shut up

Zoro: *Cough* no I won't!

Robin: Stop!

Doflamingo keep on torturing Zoro. Robin's hair began to float and her heart is glowing. The whole room is covered with light. Robin's back revealed a pair of white wings.

Robin: Stop this, Angel's Last Judgement!

Doflamingo: What the he-

Doflamingo was hit and his hands are bleeding.

Zoro: Robin...

Doflamingo: _The angel_** he thought **

Robin: Get away from here!

Doflamingo: Mark my words...you will be the Government's possession

Robin: That will never happen

Doflamingo disappeared and Robin ran to Zoro's aid.

Robin: Zoro - kun, are you alright?

Zoro: Yes

Robin healed Zoro's wound and fainted

Zoro: Robin! Chopper wake up!

The whole crew heard Zoro's voice and ran to the room where Zoro and Robin was.

Chopper: What happened?

Zoro: She healed me

Nami: What!? I thought she is made for killing

Zoro: We are wrong, there is still the Robin that has the kindness

Nami: Luffy! stop using that flashlight!

Luffy: I'm not using any flashlight Nami

Law: Nico - ya's heart is glowing

Nami: What?

Sabo: Don't tell me...

Angel Robin: Please save Robin

Sanji: Oh~ hot babe

Zoro: Who are you?

Angel Robin: I'm Robin's angel side

Nami: Is there anything that we can help?

Angel Robin: My body is getting weaker and weaker, you should help Robin

Ussop: How?

Angel Robin: Evil is devouring me, and the only way to stop this is that you should let the devil realize that she is wrong

Nami: But how?

Angel Robin: I don't know her real weakness

Luffy: We'll save Robin

Nami: Yes, Luffy's right

Angel Robin: You need to findout about Robin's past

Sanji: All about Ohara?

Angel Robin: No, about her past as a demon princess

Luffy: Don't worry, we'll do it

Angel Robin: Please save her

The angel disappeared.

Zoro: We should better protect Robin

Nami: We should find her mom first

Aokiji: I'll help too

Dragon: This is the task that we should complete

Nami: _Don't worry Robin, you'll be just fine_ **she thought**

END OF CHAPTER 7

Please review.


	8. A Mission To Complete

Hey Guys, I'm back! I'm glad that 2nd periodic exams are now over! And here I am back to write again! PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW PLEASE CAUSE I REALLY NEED IT.

Chapter 8: A Mission To Complete

Robin:** Yawn** it's morning already?

Nami: Rise and shine Robin

Robin: Good morn'n Nami

Nami Good morning Robin!

Luffy: Morning Nami

Nami Morning Luffy** kissed Luffy**

Luffy: Thank you for the morning kiss

Nami: Your welcome! hey sis, you're the only who doesn't have a boyfriend

Robin: I'm too busy for love

Nami Oh come on, Zoro is not that bad

Koala: And so is Sabo

Nami: What do you mean?

Koala: I mean that Sabo and Robin - san are a really great couple

Nami: Says who?

Koala: Me!

Robin just walked, leaving the two girls fighting.

Sabo: Good morning

Law: Morning

Robin: Good morning

Sanji: Robin - chwwaannn!~ I love you

Robin: Fufufu good morning Sanji - kun

Brook: Robin - san

Robin: Yes Brook?

Brook May I see your pa-

Robin: No

Brook: Then let me guess them

Robin: Guess them if you can

Brook: Pink?

Robin: No

Brook: Red, yellow, orange, green, indigo, magenta?

Robin: No

Brook: Hmmm...Violet?

Robin: **Blush** o-o-of c-course not!

Brook: Robin - san's panties are violet!

Sanji: Really?! I wanna see them!

Robin:** Dark aura** Brook, I really think you should shut up

Brook: Y-yes

Zoro:** Opened the door** hey guys, where's the sake?

When Zoro opened the door a great wind entered and Robin's skirt went up.

Robin: Kyyaa!

Zoro: P-p-purple!

Robin: You saw it?!

Sanji and Brook: What's the design? What's the color?

Zoro: It's design are flowers and it's color purple

Robin: Zoro!

Sanji:** Nosebleed**

Zoro:** Blush**

Robin: I'm gonna go take a shower

Law: Nico - ya

Robin: Yes?

Law: May I see it too?

Robin: I think you've got Sanji - san's and Brook's disease

Law: No I don't

Robin: I think so too

Sanji and Brook looked each other with wide smile on their faces.

Sanji: Oy! Kinemon, you wanna join us

Kinemon: Join what?

Brook: To sneak at Robin - san's bath

Kinemon: Of course!

In The Bathroom

Robin: _Curse it! Zoro saw it_** she thought while blushing**

Sanji: I saw something sexy

Kinemon: I love her bouncy boobs

Brook: Turn around Robin - san

Robin immersed in the bath tub and looked around.

Sanji: Hide

The three hid and shushed.

Robin: I must be dreaming

Doflamingo was watching her from outside of the bathroom window.

Doflamingo: She's so beautiful

Robin: Sanji - kun!

Sanji Hai!

Robin: Could you get the floating flowers?

Sanji:** Nosebleed** yes my pretty and hot angel

Robin Thank you

Sanji came again with 15 roses with him.

Sanji: Here you go

Robin: thanks

Sanji:** Nosebleed**

Robin picked the petals of each roses and the petals floated around the bath tub elegantly.

Doflamingo: You're mine

Robin: Is anyone there?

Doflamingo's voice echoed around the room.

Robin: Get out wherever you are and fight!

Doflamingo pinned her hands and kissed her ear.

Doflamingo: I'm really hypnotized by your beauty

Robin: Let go!

In the kitchen

Zoro: Hey Nami, could go and check Robin

Nami: Why? so that I'll tell you if you can peek?

Zoro: Of course not, I feel something bad

Nami: Okay then

In The Bathroom

Robin: He-

Doflamingo covered her mouth and kissed her cheeks gently .

Nami: Knock knock! Robin, are you there?

Robin: _It's Nami _**she thought**

Nami: Robin?

Nami peeked and saw Doflamingo.

Nami: Thunder Bolt Tempo!

Zoro: I heard thunder

Sanji: It came from the bathroom

The boys went to the bathroom and saw Nami unconscious and Doflamingo holding Robin.

Law: Room

Zoro: Santuryuu Onigiri!

Luffy: Gumo gumo no Gatling!

Ussop: Satsu Mitoriboshi Devil

Brook: I won't let you hurt Robin - san!

Doflamingo: Oh come on you can't even hit me

Zoro charged at Doflamingo, but no avail.

Doflamingo: Goodbye for now

Sabo:** Gave Robin a towel** are you alright?

Robin: Yes

Nami: My head hurts!

Luffy: Here's a bandage Nami

Nami: Thank you

Next Morning...

Robin: A small island

Nami: Yes, come on you guys!

They walked in the forest.

Ussop: Hey guys, let's go back in the ship, it's so scary in here

Luffy: Okay then

Robin: I'm really tired after all

When they were about to leave a thick fog appeared out nowhere.

Nami: A fog?

Chopper: I can't see clearly

They smelled something and the walked wobbly.

Zoro: Oy Robin, are y-you alright?

Robin: I feel sl...eepy

One by one, all of them fainted and Luffy saw a dark figure and slept.

Luffy:** Opened his eyes** where am I?

Robin: A Indian tent?

Nami: Seems so

Ussop: Damn it! our hands are tied

Zoro: I can't move

Chopper: I'm feeling weak

Nami: Kairoukesi?

Robin: I'm feeling weak as well

Sabo: Everybody, silent

Law: What is it?

Sabo: Footsteps

An old woman entered with a serious face.

Old Woman: What are you pirates doing here?

Luffy: We were going back to our ship

Old Woman: You do know that I'm a non - merciful woman

Nami: W-what do you mean?

Old Woman: Pirates killed my husband and kids, so I will show no mercy to them!

Sanji: She's tough

The old woman took out a knife and walked towards Nami.

Old Woman: You look like an easy catch

Luffy: Don't hurt her!

The old woman raised the knife, but the stopped when she saw something sparkling from Robin's neck.

Old Woman:** Turned Robin's face sidewards** *Gasp*

The old woman returned her knife and smiled at Robin.

Old Woman: The prophecy is true

Robin: What prophecy?

The old woman untied all of them and apologized.

Old Woman: I'm so sorry for my behavior, my name is Cora

Robin: Cora - chan, what do you mean by the prophecy?

Cora: You don't know anything about yourself?

Robin: Well, a little bit

Sabo: What is this 'prophecy'?

Cora: Legend says that one day the Demon Princess will fall into the human world and live their, the princess will learn nothing but darkness and hatred, although she's been guided with two guardians; the demon and the angel because her mom is an angel and her dad is a demon, but the demon guardian turned her back against the Angel guardian, but the princess learned love and friendship in the crew she lived with, still, the Demon Guardian will not give up until she will teach the princess dark arts of magic.

Zoro: So that explains the picture

Nami: What picture?

Law: The picture we saw in Luxurious island

Aokiji: Wait, what picture

Sabo: Actually, it was a painting of a beautiful white - haired angel and a raven - haired demon guy

Aokiji: That painting

Robin: Do you know something about it?

Cora:** Looked at Aokiji and bowed** my king

All: MY KING?!

Cora: He's the Demon King** pointing at Aokiji**

Robin: I thought he's my human dad

Aokiji: You're wrong, I was your father even if you're a demon or human

Cora: I'm so sorry my Princess, for hurting you and your friends

Robin: It's okay now

Ussop: So that means that you're a demon

Cora: Yes

Luffy: Oh~

Robin: Cora - chan, why did you looked at my neck?

Cora: Look at the mirror my dear

Robin went to the mirror and touched the mark.

Nami: What is it?

Robin: Look

Nami: Whoa! its mark is like a black flame with violet outline

Luffy: Let me see

Cora: That explains that you're a royal blood

Aokiji: My color of flames is light blue

Robin: Cora - chan, what will I do to get rid of my demon side?

Cora: You cannot get rid of your demon side my princess, you can only get rid of your human side

Robin: I can't abandon my human side

Cora: Then you need to control your powers

Robin: I- I can't

Dragon: You can do it Robin, I know you can

Cora: I need to see you something your highness

Cora led them to a wide hall full of paintings.

Nami: Is this Robin?

Zoro: She looks like she's 4 or 5 years old

Law: she looks cute

Koala: Whoa! an ancient sword!

Cora: Don't touch it, only a demon knows how to use it

The painting was Robin holding a teddy bear and wearing a purple gown with a black - haired kid, but younger than Robin.

Nami: Who's that?** pointing at the girl next to Robin**

Cora: That's Princess Robin's sister

Luffy: Robin has a sister?!

Cora: Yup, she loves Princess Robin so much that she would sacrifice herself

Sanji: What's her name?

Cora: I forgot now

Aokiji: I know her name

Robin: What's her name?

Aokiji: Nico Yukki

Robin: I will find her here

Aokiji: Her name is different in the human world

Robin: Really?

Aokiji: Yup

Cora: Looked at this painting

The painting is a family painting.

Franky: Look! Who's that guy next to Robin - sis

Cora: That's her big brother, Kyle

Robin: I've a brother?

Cora: Yes

Nami: KYAAA!

Robin: What is it?

Nami: I-I saw that guy before!

Robin: Really?!

Nami: Yes, he bumped into me and said sorry, he really looked like Robin except for his hair

Robin: I want to see him

Aokiji: I sense someone that will male you happy

Robin: Who?

Aokiji: Hit the wall and caught a human figure.

Woman: Aokiji!

Robin: Mom?!

Sanji: Hot** nosebleed**

Aokiji: You can't hide to Robin forever Olivia

Robin: Mom!** ran into Olivia and hugged her**

Olivia: Robin, I miss you

Robin: I thought you've died

Olivia: No, Professor Clover pushed into the sea and said that I should find you

Robin: Mom, don't leave me

Olivia: I won't honey

Nami: Whoa! they're right! Robin is like her mom

Aokiji: Hey, her hair came from me

Robin: Really? then why is my hair not curly and doesn't look like giant earphones?

Aokiji: You two are killing me

Cora: Your majesty

Olivia:** Smile**

Cora: Princess Robin, you need to control your magic one by one

Robin: I can't do it

Olivia: I know you can do it, your stronger and braver than you think

Robin: I'll try mom

Cora: You can do it Princess

In The Evening

Nami: Let's go by morning

Robin: Goodnight Cora - chan

Cora: Goodnight Princess - sama

In The Sunny - Go

Olivia: You collected so many books darling

Robin: Of course

Aokiji thought of a perverted idea and walked near Olivia.

Aokiji: **Blushing**

Aokiji placed his hands on Olivia's hips and said something.

Olivia:** Punched Aokiji** no way

Aokiji: Come on, we didn't have sex for many years

Robin: Pervert

Olivia: Go have sex with dogs

Aokiji: But Olivia...

Olivia: No means no

Nami: Goodnight guys

Aokiji: Goodnight boobie - san!

Oliva and Robin:** Punched Aokiji** shut it you pervert!

In The Girls Bedroom

Robin was sleeping but heard moans and gasps of pleasure above their room.

Robin: Mom said that they won't do 'it' tonight...Still I have a mission to complete, to overcome my fear in my Demon Powers

END OF CHAPTER 8

Please review!


	9. Love Triangle!

Hi Guys! Please review and enjoy!

Chapter 9: Love Triangle?!

The sunrise rises and one of the Strawhat pirates are awake.

Law: I really miss this scene

Robin: Really Law - kun?

Law: Whoa! you almost scared me Nico - ya

Robin: Fufu

Law:** Looked at the sunrise** do you like someone?

Robin: Excuse me

Law: Do you like someone?

Robin: Yes, this crew

Law: No, someone you "LOVE"

Robin: No one

Law: If you're looking for someone to love then choose m-

Robin: Who?

Law: Nothing, Nico - ya...you know that you mean so much for me

Robin: Yes, because we're friends

Law: Y-y-yeah friends **turning his face side wards **

Robin: Is something wrong?

Law: Nothing

Robin: shall we get inside?

Law: Of course

When Robin was about to reach the doorknob Law pinned her to the wall and leaned closer to her.

Robin: Law - kun?

Law: I can't hold it back anymore, you're so hard to resist

Robin: What are you saying?

Law: **Kissed Robin's neck** I love you

Robin:** Pushed Law** wait! What are you saying?

Law: I fell in love with you, ever since I saw you on Punk Hazard

Robin: I-I can't decide

Law: Please Nico - ya

Robin: I'm so sorry Law - kun, I haven't figured out yet

Law: I'll wait for your answer

Robin went inside her room and looking blankly at the wall.

Robin: Why is this things happening to me?

AFTER 5 HOURS

Sabo went to the library to read some novels to relax his mind. Until he opened the door and saw the raven - haired beauty, Nico Robin.

Robin: Oh Sabo - kun, hi

Sabo: Hi Robin - san

Sabo picked a book and started reading next to Robin. After an hour Robin felt a hand touched her arm.

Robin: Sabo - san

Sabo: Hey Robin, what if I'll tell you that I Love You so much?

Robin: What?

Sabo:** Leaned closer to Robin** what if I'm gonna make you mine?

Robin: Please stop

Sabo: **Kissed Robin's ear** I love you

Robin: Sabo - kun, please stop this

Sabo: I'll wait, I promise

Sabo got up and leaved with a smile on his face.

Robin:_ No,no,no! First Law - kun and now Sabo - kun?! Yes, I loved them but as a friend_ **she thought**

Zoro: Hey Robin!

Robin: Yes?

Zoro: Have you went to the library?

Robin: Well yes just now

Zoro: Have you found my bandanna?

Robin: I think I've saw it on the table in the library

Zoro: Thanks

Robin: Why is your bandanna on the library table?

Zoro: None of your business

Robin: _Geez, he's so grumpy_ **she thought**

Zoro: Hey, could you get it for me later?

Robin: Sure

Zoro: You haven't changed

Robin: What?

Zoro: You're 18, yet you're so mature

Robin: Well, I'm to shy to act childish

Zoro: I know that

Robin: Zoro - kun

Zoro: Yes?

Robin: Do you trust me?

Zoro: I don't know

Robin: Oh, I see

Zoro: But now I think it is a yes

Robin: Huh?

Zoro: I know that you've suffered so much before, and I won't let you get hurt again

Robin: You care for me? **giggle**

Zoro:** Blush** Whatever!

Robin: See you later!

Zoro: Yeah?

Robin: Why do I feel so happy even having a small conversation with him? she thought

IN THE EVENING

Ussop: Land!

Nami: Okay guys, let's sleep in this island

Chopper: You mean grill barbecues, fix tents and star gazing?

Nami: Exactly!

Luffy: I love your ideas Nami

Nami: **Blush** thanks Luffy

Each and everyone of them had prepared their own tents; Luffy has red, Zoro has green, Ussop has brown, Nami has orange, Chopper has pink, Sanji has Yellow, Robin has purple, Brook has Black, Franky has light blue, Sabo has Dark blue, and Law has grey.

Luffy: Hey guys! let's form a circle and stare at the stars, it's so pretty!

Sanji: Okay, just wait

All of them formed a big circle and spend an hour looking at the stars.

After Dinner...

Robin: Pssst, Zoro - kun

Zoro: What? **he hissed**

Robin: Come **she tilted her head and offered her hand signaling Zoro to come with her with a smile**

Zoro: _I never seen her act kinda childish_ **he thought**

Robin: Let's play a game** smile**

Zoro: What game?

Robin: Hide and seek, you'll be the "it"

Robin ran into the woods and Zoro began to panic.

Zoro: Oy Robin! Wait!

Robin was running through the woods and Zoro followed her.

Robin: Come and find me

Zoro: Darn it Robin! Get back here!

Zoro stopped when he saw Robin's back in a cliff.

Zoro: Oy Robin

Robin: **Smiling** you found me

Zoro: What is this?

Robin: I found it an hour ago

The view is so magnificent, stars shone so bright, the fireflies glitter, the butterflies' wing shimmered with the help of the moon's light and the moon was so gigantic.

Zoro: It's so pretty!

Robin: **Nodded** I never seen anything like it

Zoro looked at Robin, he gasped a little bit and admired her beauty. Those pink lips, silky hair, sweet smile and most of all, her eyes. The whole scene reflected in her eyes and glittered.

Robin: Is something wrong?

Zoro: Nothing

Luffy: hey look Nami, it's Zoro and Robin, Hoy! Zo-

Nami:** Hit Luffy** leave them alone

Luffy: But Na-

Nami: I said no

Zoro: I had to admit there's something in here that is far more beautiful than this view

Robin: Huh?

Zoro: Nothing Robin

Robin: Let's go back **stood up **

Zoro: I agree

In Their Tents

Law: Hey, where have you been?

Zoro: None of your business

Law: Goodnight Nico - ya

Robin: G-Goodnight Law - kun

Sabo:** Hugged Robin** Goodnight Robin

Robin: Goodnight

All of them were in their tents except for Robin and Zoro. Robin was about to enter her tent when a hand grabbed her arm.

Zoro: You're prettier than that view **he whispered**

Robin: **Blushing**

Zoro: Goodnight

Robin: Goodnight

They entered their tents.

Zoro:_ What did I just do?!_** he thought while hitting his head**

Robin: He said that I'm pretty she thought while blushing

End of chapter 9

Please review. ANd guys, I'm making another story; " Over Drugged for 2 nights " Still ZoRobin :)

,


End file.
